R18
by NynyVII
Summary: Recueil d'OS dit "pour adultes", plusieurs couples, plusieurs thèmes, pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Introduction explicative en guise de premier chapitre ! (Par Nyny)
1. Explications

Hellow tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de lancer un nouveau concept (enfin, nouveau pour ma pomme quoi), et de créer un recueil uniquement dédié, comme le titre l'indique, à des OS classés R18 !

Pour ça j'ai décidé de vous faire un peu participer, parce que moi j'aime bien vous faire plaisir (même si je suis une grosse betterave quand il s'agit de tenir mes délais pour la suite de mes fics, je sais…).

Donc le principe, le voilà : j'ai déjà choisit 6 couples, mes préférés, que je mettrais en scène avec deux ou trois thèmes. Exemple : un des OS sera sur le thème du bondage/BDSM (soft). Évidemment, je vous garde la surprise à propos du couple qui va « subir » ces deux thèmes !

Et concernant votre participation, c'est par là que ça se passe : j'ai donc choisis 6 couples pour commencer, mais comme ce recueil est pour vous, mes chers lecteurs, je vous invite, premièrement, à choisir l'ordre dans lequel les six premiers OS vont paraître, et deuxième à me donner vos couples et vos thèmes !

Pour commencer, je vous donne la liste des couples que j'ai choisis, et sur lesquels je posterais en premier :

\- Aomine/Kuroko

\- Hayama/Miyaji

\- Midorima/Takao

\- Furihata/Akashi

\- Kise/Kasamatsu

\- Kiyoshi/Kagami

Voilà voilà, maintenant à vous de me dire lequel vous voulez pour le tout premier OS de ce recueil !

Je précise que les thèmes sont aussi déjà choisis pour eux.

Si vous avez déjà des idées concernant d'autres couples (avec un, deux ou trois thèmes), vous pouvez tout à fait m'en faire part aussi !

Enfin, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, si le concept vous plaît laissez un petit commentaire, si le concept ne plaît pas je supprimerais simplement ce recueil.

Si vous voulez que l'on discute plus longuement/me jeter des tomates à cause des mes fics pas finies/me suivre de plus près si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site/me faire découvrir vos propres fics/ou autre, allez faire un tour sur mon profil, un petit lien vous mènera vers une page créée spécialement pour ça.

A très bientôt j'espère !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	2. KurokoAomine

C'était une chaude journée d'été, peu de temps après les vacances scolaires. Miraculeusement, et il en avait été le premier surprit, Aomine Daiki était passé in extremis en deuxième année sans redoubler. Bon, il avait quand même eu droit aux rattrapages, évidemment, mais sa bonne étoile devait être avec lui cette semaine-là, puisqu'il avait réussi à remonter assez ses notes pour arriver à la moyenne. Et c'était donc plus motivé que jamais qu'il avait décidé de… ne tout simplement rien changer de ses habitudes, et de continuer à passer la moitié de ses journée sur le toit du lycée, à faire la sieste, feuilleter des magazines et, parfois, quand il était très en forme, continuer à écrire son autobiographie. Et non, il ne trouvait pas que ce soit une preuve de narcissisme que d'estimer que sa vie était assez intéressante et remplie pour mériter d'en faire un futur best-seller.

Mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, sa vie n'était actuellement, et à ses yeux, parfaite qu'à 99%. Et ce tout petit pourcent perturbateur avait un nom, il l'appelait « la nouvelle lubie de Kuroko Tetsuya ». Un ami cher depuis le collège, un camarade de basket qui avait su prouver sa valeur et, depuis quelques mois maintenant, son adorable petit-ami. L'annonce de leur mise en couple, qu'ils ne cachaient pas le moins du monde, en avait surpris plus d'un, et c'était peu dire. A commencer par Satsuki qui lui avait fait la tête pendant des jours en arguant qu'il lui avait volé son Tetsu-kun, et qu'il paierait cet affront toute sa vie. Mais l'adolescente aux cheveux roses avait finalement rapidement cessé ses bouderies, ne pouvant jamais rester éternellement fâchée contre son meilleur ami qu'elle aimait trop materner. Meilleur ami qu'elle considérait d'ailleurs comme son rival en amour à présent.

Ça le faisait bien rire, cette soi-disant rivalité. Comme si il avait la moindre intention de laisser son Tetsu lui échapper maintenant qu'il pouvait l'avoir rien que pour lui. Enfin, il n'avait de toute façon jamais réussit à comprendre sa logique de femelle. Et, en parlant de logique, la plupart de leurs connaissances lui avait assuré qu'il en manquait cruellement, pour avoir décidé de sortir avec un garçon, alors que son fantasme, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il existait une différence de sexe entre hommes et femmes, était les grosses poitrines. Il avait balayé l'argument d'un bâillement ennuyé, n'ayant aucune envie d'essayer de leur expliquer que le principe d'un fantasme, c'était justement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se réalise, au risque qu'il en perde toute sa saveur. On l'y reprendrait, tient, à discuter de sexualité avec des adolescents pour la plupart encore aussi innocent que des nourrissons.

Et en parlant de sexe justement… il ne put retenir un large sourire de venir orner son visage. Etonnement, et comme pour leur mise en couple d'ailleurs, leur première fois s'était déroulée à l'initiative du joueur fantôme. C'est que ça travaillait derrière son joli minois aussi expressif qu'un mur de briques, même si la tête d'ahuri qu'Aomine avait tiré lors de sa proposition de batifolage crapuleux avait quand même réussit à faire naître un de ses rares sourires teintés d'amusement sur ses jolies lèvres roses. Bien sûr, comme toutes premières fois qui se respectent, ça n'avait pas été l'extase, mais ils avaient tous les deux été satisfaits, et avaient surtout été plus qu'heureux d'avoir pu partager ce moment unique ensemble. Et puis, autant dire que, niveau plaisir, ils s'étaient pleinement rattrapés les fois suivantes, et continuaient encore à découvrir différentes formes de jouissance à mesure qu'ils découvraient et comprenaient leur corps et celui de l'autre. Et ces moments intenses ne les empêchaient aucunement d'avoir autant de longs moments de tendresse, de câlins, de bisous énamourés, dont l'as ne se serait jamais cru capable, et de continuer en même temps à s'amuser comme les meilleurs amis du monde.

Donc, comme il le disait, sa vie parfaite n'avait qu'un seul pourcent d'ombrage, qui venait de lui parvenir par mail quelques heures plus tôt, de la part du plus mignon des amants qu'il aurait pu rêver d'avoir : « _Daiki, ce week-end je veux perdre ma virginité_ ». Voilà. Neuf mots, trente-sept lettres, et une signification on ne peut plus claire. Il savait pourtant depuis le début que ce jour fatidique arriverait. Et pour ceux du fond qui auraient du mal à suivre, son Tetsu ne parlait bien sûr pas de la virginité de son appétissant fessier musclé par le basket, mais de celle de son petit oiseau. En langage Aominien : il voulait la lui mettre. Et ça, c'était un coup bien rude porté à sa virilité. Pourtant, le grand bleu n'était pas quelqu'un de fermé au lit, loin de là, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait toujours secrètement espéré que son précieux popotin resterait en l'état toute sa vie.

Oh, il entendait d'ici les protestations virulentes assurant que si il acceptait de le faire à un autre, ce ne serait que justice qu'il y passe à son tour. Magnifique, il était parfaitement d'accord sur le principe, mais il n'y avait rien de mal à tout de même appréhender la chose, non ? Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. En plus, et il se ferait sans doute atomiser si il lui disait, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à imaginer son petit-ami le dominer. Non, il ne parlait pas de son caractère, le passeur était parfaitement capable de lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée et arrivait très bien à le mener par le bout du nez quand il le voulait, mais bien de l'aspect physique de la chose. Sans se vanter, ni se moquer, il fallait avouer que leurs corps n'avait quand même rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Il ne voyait pas trente-six positions à faire dans ce sens-là, à par allongés sur une surface quelconque, et dans un lit de préférence, pour le confort de ses pauvres fesses qui allaient subir un sacré traumatisme.

Parce que oui, tout inquiet qu'il soit, il allait le faire. Au fil du temps il avait rapidement découvert qu'il n'arrivait simplement pas à dire « non » à son cher et tendre. Celui-ci avait beau lui laisser parfaitement le choix à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose, son désir de lui faire plaisir prenait le pas sur le reste. Il était juste fou de lui, et se savait chanceux que Kuroko n'en profite pas plus que ça. Et puis, de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible, vu le plaisir qu'en ressentait son amant pendant leurs ébats. A bien y réfléchir, il était quand même un peu curieux de savoir ce que ça faisait. Le plus dérangeant restait la première étape. Ils y étaient allés lentement et en douceur pour leur première fois, mais il se demandait si ils auraient toujours cette patience du début maintenant qu'ils s'étaient habitués aux plaisirs de la chair. Pour ça, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de faire confiance à son amant. Et avoir un bon stock de lubrifiant.

Le week-end arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Il n'avait pas réussi à se préparer psychologiquement pour être parfaitement serein. Bien qu'il soit très motivé pour découvrir de nouvelles sensations, la « phase critique », comme il avait décidé de l'appeler, lui faisait toujours avoir des sueurs froides sans qu'il le veuille. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se retrouvait à tourner en rond dans le rayon pharmacie du konbini le plus proche de chez lui. Il avait dans son petit panier des lubrifiants, deux qu'il connaissait déjà et aimait bien utiliser, et un nouveau qui lui avait fait de l'œil dans une pub dans un de ses magazines achetés récemment. Ceux-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas toujours du goût de son petit-ami, mais bon, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'en débarrassé, et le petit bleu ne lui avait pas demandé de le faire non plus. Mais pour arrêter les remontrances à ce sujet, il avait décrété qu'il les jetterait tous sans exception si son Tetsu venait à Tôô avec lui, et le joueur de Seirin avait fini par capituler, et lui autorisait ces petits plaisirs, tant qu'il ne les lui mettait pas sous le nez.

Et la raison pour laquelle il tournait en rond alors qu'il avait déjà vraisemblablement tous ses achats était simple : il ne savait pas si il devait aussi prendre, ou non, des préservatifs. Bien qu'ils en aient utilisés au tout début, ils les avaient rapidement laissés tomber, après tout pourquoi s'embêter ? Ils n'avaient aucunes maladies, tests à l'appui, et aucun risque d'avoir un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Et puis ils préféraient quand même sans, tous les deux. Seulement là, ils essayaient quelque chose de nouveau, et un problème encore plus embêtant que la « phase critique » le turlupinait. Il s'agissait de ce qui allait forcément se passer à la fin. En gros, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir sa semence à cet endroit. Bien que ça n'avait jamais dérangé son Tetsu, qui passait rapidement par la case « douche », souvent avec lui aussi d'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas pouvoir lui-même supporter… ça. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, autant psychologiques que physiques.

Il repassa donc encore une fois devant l'étalage des produits, et se décida à prendre une boîte. Peut-être qu'il réfléchirait à réessayer sans si tout se passait bien cette fois. Et au pire, ce ne serait pas perdu si il voulait recommencer avec. Fort de ses convictions, il alla se chercher le nouveau numéro d'un des magazines qu'il aimait, des boissons et quelques bricoles à grignoter, et alla payer ses achats sans honte aucune. Il n'avait jamais compris ce que les gens trouvaient embarrassant dans le fait d'acheter des capotes, ça prouvait au moins qu'on était un minimum responsable. Et pour le lubrifiant, qu'on savait s'éclater sans se faire mal. Il paya donc et sortit du konbini avec son petit sachet à la main. Il lui restait pile le temps de faire le trajet pour aller récupérer son petit-ami à la fin de son entraînement de basket, lui-même ayant séché le sien. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il y allait plus souvent qu'il allait y aller tous les jours non plus.

Il piqua un petit roupillon dans le train, et se réveilla juste à temps pour sortir à la bonne station. Se félicitant pour son intuition hors pair, il prit le chemin pour se rendre directement devant le lycée Seirin. Ah, il avait hâte de voir son Tetsu… et d'avoir le plaisir de l'emmener loin de Bakagami. Cette espèce d'ampoule basse consommation qui lui servait de nouvelle lumière lui tapait sur les nerfs. Oh, il reconnaissait sa valeur sur le terrain, mais ça le faisait bouillir de le voir aussi proche de son ombre à lui. Et non, il n'était pas possessif, il n'aimait juste pas partager, tout simplement.

Arrivé à destination, il se permit d'entrer dans le lycée et d'aller jusqu'au gymnase, n'ayant pas envie d'attendre devant l'entrée. Ce serait quand même plus confortable à l'intérieur. Les crissements du parquet soigneusement ciré et le bruit des balles rebondissant à intervalle plus ou moins régulier l'accueillir bien avant qu'il atteigne la porte ouverte, sans doute dans le but de combattre la chaleur, du bâtiment, et il sentit presque ses doigts le démanger à l'idée d'aller marquer quelques paniers. Presque seulement, car la vue d'une petite tête bleutée sur le terrain accapara toute son attention. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se faire remarquer, qu'Aida Riko, la coach, sifflaitla fin de l'entraînement. Son timing était décidément parfais.

Décidant d'attendre sagement que son cher et tendre se change et sorte du vestiaire, il en profita pour jeter un œil aux petites nouveaux de Seirin. Avec leur victoire à la Winter Cup, la cote de leur établissement pour son équipe de basket avait grimpé en flèche, et heureusement pour eux, sinon leur club n'aurait pas fait long feu suite au départ des désormais troisième années en Avril prochain. Enfin, c'était pas comme si lui s'en souciait de toute façon, même sans Seirin il aurait eu des matchs intéressants à jouer contre les autres membres de la Génération Miracle.

Une présence familière et qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille le sortit de ses pensées et lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Tu en mis du temps, Tetsu, j'ai cru que j'allais finir par me momifier. Plaisanta-t-il dans le seul but de taquiner un peu son petit-ami, une activité qu'ils adoraient faire tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, mais où le joueur fantôme était assez généralement le gagnant à la fin.

\- Tu n'es pas très patient, Aomine-kun. Répondit stoïquement le plus petit en utilisant habilement son nom de famille, sachant pertinemment que l'as de Tôô ne voulait plus qu'il le fasse depuis leur mise en couple.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il pouvait aussi jouer à ce jeu-là.

\- Tu pourrais quand même faire un petit effort quand je me déplace exprès pour toi, Kuroko. S'amusa-t-il, provoquant un imperceptible froncement de sourcil dans le camp adverse.

 _Gagné._

\- Si vous pouviez faire votre parade amoureuse ailleurs que devant la sortie, ça m'arrangerait. Râla Kagami qui arrivait à son tour, et serait sans doute bientôt suivit de tout le reste de l'équipe, prouvant ainsi que le numéro quinze s'était plus dépêché à sortir qu'il n'avait bien voulu l'admettre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'y connais, en parade amoureuse, Bakagami ? Railla-t-il en passant possessivement un bras autour des épaules de son amant.

Ça fit grogner le tigre, qui n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de lui répondre. Dommage, ça aurait pu être drôle.

\- Désolé Kagami-kun, on s'en va. Bon week-end. Souhaita Kuroko en faisant une petite courbette, qui lui servit plus à échapper au bras envahissant pour pouvoir sortir du gymnase qu'autre chose.

Daiki ricana et lui emboîta le pas en faisant un vague signe de la main au grand rouge pour le saluer. Il était quand même un minimum bien élevé. Parfois.

\- J'en connais un qui est pressé, on dirait. Fit-il tranquillement remarquer quand ils arrivèrent devant le portail, et le passèrent pour rejoindre la rue.

\- J'ai envie d'un milkshake. Répondit presque innocemment son petit-ami.

\- C'est une métaphore ?

\- Peut-être.

La concession le fit rire, et ils passèrent quand même au Maji, où il offrit sa boisson vanillée fétiche à son Tetsu et prit un sac de burger pour lui, avant de prendre le chemin de la gare la plus proche pour rejoindre son quartier, et donc son appartement. Ils passèrent tout le trajet à manger tranquillement en discutant de l'entraînement du plus petit, toute trace de sa précédente nervosité envolée depuis un moment. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoints en fait. Il se sentait bien avec son compagnon et ne pensait pour l'instant plus du tout à tout ce qui se trouvait encore dans son premier sac en plastique, ni à pourquoi il avait fait ses achats.

\- Mes parents sont partit pour le week-end, on va pouvoir squatter le salon. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de chez lui une fois arrivés à destination.

Pas qu'il n'aurait pas aimé passer les deux jours entiers enfermés dans sa chambre avec lui, mais l'écran géant sur le mur de la pièce principale était quand même un argument de poids. Il entra en premier et tint la porte à ses deux invités, puisque Kuroko avait sortis Ni-Go de son sac de sport, laissé ouvert durant tout le trajet pour que le chien puisse respirer. Il referma ensuite la porte et sortit les lubrifiants et la boîte de préservatifs du sachet, les redécouvrant presque.

\- Je vais mettre ça dans la chambre, tu peux ranger la bouffe ? Demanda-t-il en embarquant aussi le sac de son petit bleu au passage. Garde juste ce que tu veux manger tout de suite.

\- Tu es prévoyant, Daiki. Remarqua son Tetsu en prenant la nourriture, parlant évidement de ses achats coquins.

\- Ouais, un petit fantôme m'a fait passer un certain message cette semaine, j'ai pensé que ce serait utile. Ricana-t-il en allant dans la chambre pour y déposer les affaires.

Il put facilement deviner, même sans le regarder, le petit sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de son amant. Il sentait qu'ils allaient passer un excellent week-end.

En attendant c'est la soirée qui fût très bonne. Lovés ensemble sur le canapé, ils avaient zappés au hasard sur les chaînes populaires à la télé, jusqu'à tomber sur un programme potable, qu'ils avaient laissés tourner comme bruit de fond pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient gentiment, s'embrassaient tendrement, se racontaient leur semaine plus ou moins ennuyeuse passée loin l'un de l'autre, se câlinaient affectueusement, et grignotaient les vivres qu'avait acheté le grand bleu plus tôt. Lentement mais sûrement l'heure tournait, et il était près de trois heure du matin quand ils décidèrent de passer du canapé au lit, commençant tous les deux à sérieusement piquer du nez. Un passage à la salle de bain plus tard, ils s'allongeaient ensemble sur le matelas confortable, et échangeaient un baiser de bonne nuit.

Ce fût une drôle de sensation sur ses poignets qui le réveilla le lendemain matin. C'était doux, agréable, et ça chatouillait un peu aussi. Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience, il put remarquer d'autres choses, comme sa position étrange, ses bras levés au-dessus de sa tête, ou encore le poids sur son ventre. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il ouvrit lentement les yeux en grognant légèrement, pour croiser immédiatement les iris si bleus de son petit-ami confortablement assis à califourchon sur lui. Ça c'était plutôt original comme réveil, surtout que son cher et tendre était parfaitement coiffé, preuve qu'il avait bien préparé son coup. Il décida de prendre sa situation avec humour.

\- C'est pas en t'asseyant comme ça sur moi que tu vas perdre ta « virginité », Tetsu. Ronronna-t-il presque en posant ses mains sur les hanches du plus petit.

Enfin, il essaya tout du moins. Mais à la place il sentit les machins soyeux autour de ses poignets les retenir, et ses bras restèrent bien sagement au-dessus de sa tête. Tête qu'il se décida à relever un peu pour voir quel était le problème. Des menottes. Il haussa un sourcil. Des jolies menottes en fourrure noire lui enserraient les poignets d'un côté, et étaient attachées à la tête du lit de l'autre. Ok, l'originalité de son réveil venait encore d'augmenter d'un cran, là.

\- Je le sais bien, Daiki. Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai été prévoyant.

Il rit un peu à ces paroles.

\- Très sexy… si j'avais su que ce genre de choses te plaisait, on l'aurait fait bien avant.

\- C'est seulement pour éviter que tu me touches. Assura son amant en se penchant pour l'embrasser tranquillement.

Il prit le temps de répondre au baiser sage, avant de répondre tout court.

\- Tu as peur de ne pas me résister ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Oui. Mais c'est aussi parce que j'ai envie de te faire du bien aujourd'hui. Tu diriges toujours tout d'habitude, Daiki.

 _Trop mignon._

\- Et toi tu es toujours aussi franc. Sourit-il. Mais d'accord, je te laisse faire.

Et il reposa sagement sa tête sur le coussin, prêt à recevoir toute l'attention que son petit-ami voudrait bien lui donner. Petit-ami qui l'observa un instant, comme si il se demandait par où il allait bien pouvoir commencer. Mais vu la lueur d'intérêt brillant dans son regard bleu inhabituellement expressif, le plus petit savait sans doute déjà exactement ce qu'il voulait faire, et avait simplement décidé de le faire languir encore un peu.

Mais pas très longtemps apparemment, puisqu'il finit par sentir les doigts fins de son amant se poser doucement sur son torse, avant de suivre délicatement la courbe peu marquée de sa taille. Il frissonna au toucher léger qui mit immédiatement ses sens en alerte. Les yeux fixés sur son amant, il l'observait se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, et mourrait d'envie d'aller lui-même l'attraper entre ses dents. Il vit la petite langue rose parcourir la chair tendre à son tour, et sut que son Tetsu le faisait exprès, celui-ci sachant pertinemment l'effet que ça lui faisait de le voir jouer comme ça, presque innocemment, avec sa bouche.

Bouche qui se retrouva rapidement dans son cou, le faisant soupirer quand elle aspira doucement la peau fine et sensible, y laissant probablement une jolie marque. Son attention fut attirée ailleurs quand la main libre du passeur se posa tranquillement sur l'un de ses genoux, avant de remonter avec une lenteur toute calculée le long de sa cuisse. Ils ne portaient tous les deux que leurs sous-vêtements, et le contact direct de leur peau suffisait déjà à embraser son désir. Il tira un peu sur les liens qui le retenaient au montant du lit.

\- Je dois garder ça encore longtemps ?

La réponse lui vint au niveau de sa clavicule, où il sentit une petit morsure qui le fit frémir.

\- Aussi longtemps que j'en aurai envie. Je te les enlèverais quand je l'aurais décidé.

L'affirmation le fit rire légèrement.

\- Ce que t'es sexy quand t'es autoritaire…

Le petit bleu se décida à le faire taire d'un baiser, et Aomine en profita pour laisser libre court aux envies qui l'avaient taraudées quelques minutes plus tôt, à savoir jouer avec ces lèvres taquines et beaucoup trop appétissantes pour le bien de leur propriétaire. Leurs langues se mêlèrent au jeu et se caressèrent sans pudeur, se connaissant déjà par cœur depuis le temps, le baiser se fit donc rapidement plus passionné, de même que les caresses des mains de son petit-ami, qui s'étaient toutes les deux retrouvées sur son ventre en évitant sciemment la zone la plus sensible de son corps, qui commençait elle aussi à quémander de l'attention. Le sentant, le plus petit se glissa entre ses cuisses et pressa son bassin contre le sien, leur tirant un gémissement à tous les deux. Le baiser cessa et il haleta, l'air dans la chambre se faisant plus lourd à mesure que la chaleur augmentait.

\- Alors, prêt à devenir un homme ? Demanda l'as pour le taquiner.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me considérais comme une femme, ou que tu vas te considérer comme tel ?

Kuroko était décidément trop doué pour retourner les paroles du plus grand à son avantage. Il voulut répondre, mais une nouvelle pression du bas-ventre contre le sien le ramena à des préoccupations bien plus physiques. Il sentit enfin les doigts taquins descendre à nouveau sur ses hanches, allant jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer, tandis que les lèvres douces glissaient sur son torse, y déposant une myriade de baisers. Enfin son entrejambe fût libérée de la contrainte de son sous-vêtement, et elle put se dresser fièrement sur son bas-ventre, sous l'œil intéressé de son amant qui envoya balader le bout de tissu plus loin dans la chambre.

Les petites mains toujours aussi caressantes se posèrent sur ses cuisses, qu'il écarta bien volontiers sans trop se faire prier, alors que le petit bleu posait un nouveau baiser juste sous son nombril. La proximité de cette bouche, qu'il savait si accueillante, avec la zone la plus sensible de son corps le rendit fébrile, à mesure que l'impatience le gagnait. Il tira à nouveau sur ses menottes, qui passaient dans sa tête de la case « jeu excitant » à « véritable engin de torture ». Sans elle il aurait déjà retourné son Tetsu pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de le titiller à ce point.

Les iris bleus clairs brillants d'amusement lui firent savoir que le principal concerné savait exactement ce qu'il avait en tête, et un petit coup de langue traitre sur le bout de son membre tendu de désir étouffa ses protestations avant qu'elles ne franchissent ses lèvres. Oh oui, il savait aussi bien le frustrer au possible que lui donner énormément de plaisir. Le souffle chaud remontant sur sa peau en même temps que le muscle agile le fit frissonner, et il s'installa un peu plus confortablement, ou du moins le mieux possible compte tenu de ses mains liées au-dessus de sa tête. La langue mutine retourna jouer au niveau de son nombril, délaissant à nouveau son membre pourtant palpitant d'impatience, et le faisant grogner légèrement. Mais non, il ne supplierait pas, c'était hors de question, il avait sa fierté tout de même. A la place il préféra relever un peu ses hanches, pour faire savoir à son compagnon peu coopératif où il voulait que celui-ci focalise son attention.

Il sentit son membre dressé frotter contre le haut du torse de son petit-ami, ce qui ne sembla pas le gêner outre mesure, puisqu'il se contenta se placer ses petites mains contre ses hanches pour les remettre à leur place contre le lit.

\- Tu es trop impatient, Daiki. Lui assura-t-il de sa voix neutre, alors que son regard brillant de désir le fixait d'un air presque affamé.

Le basané adorait le voir avec cet air-là. Son amant était tout le contraire du dominé timide et soumis auquel on pouvait penser de prime abord en le voyant, et c'était sans doute pour ça que, malgré leur différence physique, ce n'était finalement pas si dérangeant de le voir dans le rôle du dominant en ce moment même.

\- Quoi, tu vas te plaindre parce que j'ai envie de toi ? S'amusa-t-il à lui demander, le feu passionné brûlant dans son corps rendant sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Cela suffit au passeur pour enfin se décider à accéder à sa demande, et Aomine gronda de plaisir quand les lèvres si douces se refermèrent autour de son sexe désireux et déjà humide. Mais elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, et il eut le plaisir de se sentir entièrement prit dans cet antre chaud, la langue habile venant d'elle-même flatter sa virilité de quelques caresses sans qu'il ait besoin de quémander quoi que ce soit, toute fierté mal placée renvoyée au placard par la pression qui montait par vague dans son bas-ventre, et menaçait déjà de le subjuguer si il ne se reprenait pas. Ce qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de faire à cet instant.

\- Ah… merde, Tetsu…

Les belles phrases et le romantisme viendrait plus tard, pour l'instant il désirait seulement bouger ses hanches pour profiter toujours plus de la chaleur humide autour de son membre sensible, mais la main presque délicatement posée sur son ventre et qui lui intimait silencieusement de rester immobile l'en empêchait. A la place de ses hanches, ce sont les lèvres de son amant qui se mirent en mouvement, allant et venant sur la hampe de chair pulsante. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, son cœur accéléra ses battements, tout son corps se tendait avec impatience dans l'attente de la jouissance salvatrice qui ne mettrait plus longtemps à arriver à ce rythme… mais alors que la pression entre ses cuisses devenait insupportable, et que ses muscles bandés tremblaient pour la libération sans qu'il tente de la retarder, un petit claquement inhabituel le déconcentra.

Il ouvrit un peu les yeux, qu'il avait fermés pour mieux apprécier le traitement délicieux que lui faisait subir son compagnon, et les baissa pour l'observer. Si la vue presque enchanteresse de son membre disparaissant entre les lèvres rosées et humides aurait pu le faire venir dans la seconde, celle de la bouteille de lubrifiant ouverte le refroidit néanmoins légèrement. C'était tellement bon qu'il en avait presque oublié la finalité de tout ça. Il croisa les yeux bleus de son petit-ami, mais ne l'arrêta pas en sentant un doigt lubrifié venir se glisser contre son entrée intime. Il était d'accord, et ils le voulaient tous les deux.

La langue taquine se glissa sournoisement contre la fente au bout de son sexe, alors que les lèvres continuaient leur délicate torture entre ses cuisses, concentrant son attention à cet endroit plutôt qu'à ce qui se passait au niveau de son fessier, et il lui en était plutôt reconnaissant, ça l'aidait à se détendre. Le doigt aventureux commença un doux massage contre les muscles serrés et pas habitués à ce genre de toucher. La pression dans son bas-ventre était légèrement retombée, et il apprécia grandement de la sentir revenir petit à petit, à mesure qu'il arrêtait de trop anticiper la suite de leurs ébats, pour ne profiter que des sensations et de l'instant présent.

Il put se rendre parfaitement compte que le traitement infligé à son intimité n'était vraiment pas si terrible que ça après tout, au contraire, et il finit même par avancer sciemment son bassin contre le doigt de son petit-ami pour le sentir un peu plus. Et il fût servit en sentant une pression plus forte entre ses cuisses, l'intrus joueur pénétrant lentement entre ses muscles détendus, laissant tout le loisir au basané de découvrir cette nouvelle et étrange sensation. La gêne des premières secondes disparue bien vite au profit d'un plaisir inédit, sans compter les attentions toujours prodiguées à son entrejambe, et qui alimentaient son désir plus sûrement que n'importe lequel de ses précieux magazines coquins.

Seulement, toutes les bonnes choses ont malheureusement une fin, et la pénétration d'un second intrus en lui le fit légèrement grogner d'inconfort malgré toute la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve son amant.

\- ça va aller, Daiki. Souffla le petit bleu en faisant lentement bouger ses doigts entre ses cuisses, le faisant grimacer.

\- Je sais…

Oui, il le savait bien, même si il appréhendait encore. Il se laissa à nouveau un peu aller contre les draps, s'habituant à cette sensation d'être envahit et stimulé à l'intérieur. Les lèvres de son Tetsu remontèrent un peu vers son aine, délaissant son membre toujours tendu, allant mordiller la peau fine et sensible ici aussi, recommençant habilement son petit jeu de frustration pour attirer son attention ailleurs et oublier la légère douleur gênante. C'était vraiment agréable aussi, mais il n'en était plus au stade où il pouvait continuer à accepter de se faire titiller comme ça sans rien dire.

\- Tu… Ah ! Hmm…

Son corps brusquement agité d'un spasme de plaisir lui fit savoir que son amant venait de trouver sa prostate. Et bon sang, que c'était bon. A se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à aller la tripoter plus tôt. Voyant qu'il semblait plus qu'apprécier, son Tetsu s'appliqua à tenter différents moyens pour stimuler cette petite zone érogène, la caressant doucement, la pressant tendrement, la massant avec insistance, amenant l'as à nouveau au bord de l'extase sans avoir besoin d'effleurer une seule fois le membre dont la preuve du désir s'écoulait lentement jusqu'à son pubis. Il gémit à nouveau quand la petite langue taquine vint cueillir cette perle blanche.

Il protesta légèrement quand les doigts en lui finirent par se retirer alors qu'il allait atteindre l'orgasme, le lui refusant encore une fois. Le passeur voulait le faire imploser ou quoi ? Les lèvres de son compagnon qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes le calmèrent un peu. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, jouèrent ensemble comme elles en avaient l'habitude, alors que Kuroko retirait lui-même son propre sous-vêtement. Leurs membres se touchèrent quand le plus petit se réinstallant entre ses cuisses, l'obligeant à casser leur baiser langoureux à cause de la différence de taille.

Le passeur se redressa, observant avec une envie non dissimulée le corps et offert du basané. Celui-ci le laissa un instant profiter de la vue, avant de lui désigner la table de nuit d'un léger hochement de tête. Son petit-ami comprit tout de suite, et alla récupérer un des préservatifs achetés la veille. Ils y étaient enfin, et le futur nouveau soumis s'étonna de se sentir finalement aussi détendu, voir même désireux. Il fallait dire que l'avant-goût qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure avait de quoi lui donner l'eau à la bouche pour la suite. Et puis, son Tetsu avait toujours l'air de tellement aimer leurs ébats, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit différent pour lui, pour eux, simplement parce qu'ils avaient échangés leurs rôles pour une fois.

Les mains à nouveau posées sur ses cuisses le ramenèrent à l'instant présent, et il les écarta un peu plus en les relevant légèrement, à la demande silencieuse de son petit-ami. Pouvoir se comprendre ainsi sans avoir besoin de parler était un gros avantage pour éviter de casser l'ambiance dans ces moments-là. Il frémit à la fraîcheur du lubrifiant que son amant s'appliqua à faire couler entre ses jambes et sur son propre bas-ventre malgré la protection déjà lubrifiée. Mieux valait trop que pas assez, et ce n'était pas le grand bleu qui allait s'en plaindre pour le coup. Il haleta légèrement en sentant le bout du membre protégé venir se presser contre son entrée intime détendue, et il plongea son regard dans celui de son ombre, voulant voir son expression quand il entrerait enfin en lui et le possèderait corps et âme. Il ne fût pas déçu.

Quelque chose d'indescriptible pétilla dans le bleu des yeux de son Tetsu, cette même chose qu'il avait déjà vue chez lui la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Il aimait penser que cette petite lueur presque scintillante était simplement du bonheur. Et c'était bien pour la voir le plus souvent possible qu'il lui était aussi dévoué.

Le premier coup de reins fût cependant vraiment douloureux, et il le fit savoir par un grognement, et en relevant un peu les hanches, comme pour lui échapper. Il savait qu'il n'était censé trop s'agiter le temps de s'habituer complètement, mais quand même, il pouvait bien chercher une position plus confortable. Il soupira en se détendant un peu lorsque les doigts fins de son amant se refermèrent autour de son membre, qui reprit rapidement toute la vigueur qu'il avait pu perdre à cause de l'inconfort. Le plaisir commença à enfin vraiment reprendre ses droits sur son corps, et le deuxième mouvement, plus doux cette fois, son petit-ami s'adaptant et apprenant lui aussi, fût bien plus supportable. Une gêne persistante était toujours là, mais il arrivait à ne plus y penser, pour se concentrer seulement sur le corps de son amant contre le sien, leurs peaux brillants de sueur, les sons délicieusement obscènes qui se faisaient entendre à chacun de leurs mouvements, leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements qui se mêlaient à chacun de leurs baisers…

Ses mains serrèrent vivement la tête du lit alors qu'une nouvelle plainte de plaisir franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui il se rapprochait de la jouissance, se laissant porter par la chaleur qui l'envahissait par vague en démarrant entre ses cuisses, vagues causées par les coups de reins de plus en plus forts de son compagnon qui se laissait lui aussi emporter par un instinct plus primaire. Le basané, voulant en profiter encore un peu, releva vivement ses hanches, ses cuisses s'écartant un peu plus, et le membre dur en lui vint enfin heurter cette petite zone si sensible qui lui fit pousser son premier vrai cri de plaisir sans aucun retenue, ce qui sembla ravir et donner encore plus de vigueur à son amant.

Les caresses sur son membre tendu reprirent en même temps que celui du passeur heurtait à nouveau sa prostate avec force, et il crut bien voir des étoiles derrières ses paupières closes tant le plaisir fût puissant. Son corps se cambra, les petites taches blanches dansant sous ses yeux se multiplièrent, et un nouveau coup de reins lui fit perdre totalement pied, la jouissance l'envahissant sans qu'il puisse, ni veuille, la retenir. Un autre cri de plaisir franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il contrôle quoi que ce soit, et encore moins son corps qui se tendit sous l'orgasme, sa semence se répandant sur son propre ventre alors que ses muscles intimes se contractaient par spasmes, amenant son amant à le suivre dans cette explosion de plaisir qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné pouvoir atteindre à ce point un jour.

Il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes, voir minutes, avant qu'il ne revienne vraiment à l'instant présent, tout emporté qu'il était dans les sensations nouvelles mais pourtant familières. Sa respiration erratique et son cœur battant la chamade se calmèrent petit à petit, et il se sentit vraiment chanceux d'avoir eu autant de plaisir dès sa première fois. Il se doutait bien que le contre coup serait bien moins sympa dans quelques heures, mais il verrait bien à ce moment-là. Pour l'instant il profitait au maximum de la chaleur encore présent en lui, et il sourit légèrement en sentant le corps de son petit-ami peser sur le sien. Pas qu'il soit lourd, non, c'était même plutôt agréable au contraire. Il grimaça cependant légèrement en sentant les menottes lui scier les poignets malgré la fourrure. Il avait dû un peu trop tirer dessus dans le feu de l'action, sans s'en rendre compte sur le coup. Il était vraiment temps qu'il les enlève, il commençait à sentir ses bras s'engourdir.

\- Tetsu…

Son amant ouvrit un œil, les joues roses et ses mèches bleutées collées à son front par la sueur, et il sembla rapidement comprendre son problème. Aomine l'observa grimper lentement à califourchon sur lui, et le libérer de ses entraves. Il soupira et se frotta un peu les poignets, avant de passer avec enthousiasme ses bras atour de son petit-ami, curieux de savoir ce qui lui avait pensé de sa première expérience en tant que dominant.

\- Alors, c'était comment ?

Un léger sourire heureux orna le visage habituellement inexpressif.

\- Parfait Daiki, comme à chaque fois. Merci.

Il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa doucement en roulant sur le côté avec lui. C'était vraiment pas la peine de le remercier, ça devrait même être plutôt l'inverse. Il avait aimé ça bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et, même si il gardait une préférence pour son rôle de dominant, il ne serait pas contre le fait de recommencer. Maintenant qu'ils avaient vécus cette nouvelle expérience, il se demandait ce que serait la prochaine… le petit bleu, comme lisant dans ses pensées, lui posa une question qui fit naître un sourire on ne peut plus carnassier sur ses lèvres.

\- Daiki, qu'est-ce que tu penses des plans à trois ?

Ils n'avaient vraiment pas fini d'expérimenter.

* * *

Hellow !

Voilà le premier OS, les résultats (j'ai donné les détails sur ma page d'auteur, lien dans mon profil pour les curieux) ont donc été en faveur du AoKuro... que j'ai transformé en KuroAo ! XD J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ^^

Les thèmes cette fois-ci étaient : Première fois et Menottes.

Pour la suite vous avez donc le choix, les votes sont remit à zero : Midorima/Takao, Kiyoshi/Kagami, Kise/Kasamatsu, Hayama/Miyaji ou Furihata/Akashi ? Faites vos jeux ! Pendant ce temps je prépare déjà la prochaine liste, avec de nouveaux couples que vous découvrirez une fois cette liste-là terminée. Est-ce que ça vous tente aussi, du threesome ?

Merci à : **izumi-kln** , **Hym** , **Hikaru Chesire** , **Guest** , **Chiaki Red** , **Guest 2** , **Malo-chan** , **Aelix** , **SL-Fairy-Tail** , **yunno-manga** , **oli-chan** , **Miyoka** , **Selia** , **SidShouHosst** et **yui-neko** ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon recueil puisse intéresser autant de personnes, et croyez-moi j'ai bien noté toutes vos suggestions de couples des thèmes, tout sera utilisé à un moment ou un autre ! :D

A bientôt j'espère !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
